


Summer Sun

by Auron_Kale



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auron_Kale/pseuds/Auron_Kale
Summary: The Nifl & Múspellian siblings (plus Helbindi) spend a much-needed day at the beach...





	Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet. Not sure if I'll ever add any additional chapters down the line, but we'll see.

Stretched out in her lounge chair, Gunnthrá looked straight towards the sandy shoreline and watched her youngest sister engaged in building a sand castle with her Múspellian friend. Smiling, she heard a contented sigh next to her before turning her head, the shade of the beach umbrella making it easier to see the smile on her companion's face.

“Seems Helbindi is enjoying himself with little Ylgr, don't you think?”

“Mm-hmm. While seeing Ylgr smile warms my heart, I think it's really Helbindi who needed this trip to the beach.”

“Oh I agree, as did my Laevatein. Also I should thank Fjorm for teaching her how to swim…”

Chuckling, Gunnthrá looked out to the water and saw her younger sister cheering on the novice swimmer as Laevatein swam with more confidence. 

“It's no trouble at all, Princess Laegjarn. I'm sure Fjorm would've agreed to help your dear sister regardless.”

“Mmm, you're probably right,” agreed the elder Múspellian Princess as she reached over to her side to grab her drink. Taking a sip of the fruity concoction out of the coconut, she basked under the warm sunlight before returning the drink to the small table between her and Gunnthrá’s chairs.

“Oh goodness… Seems I'm in need of a refill…” came the amused, airy tone of Princess Gunnthrá as she set her drink down before clapping her hands. “Oh Cabana Boy! Could you please get me another drink?”

Hearing the slight grumble from behind them, Laegjarn bit back a laugh as a tall shadow loomed over them and snatched the empty coconut while Gunnthrá simply giggled.

“You're enjoying this  _ way  _ too much…”

“Now now, Baby Brother… You don't want to give off a bad impression to Princess Laegjarn, do you? Besides, you're rather good at making the drinks-”

“-And fetching us some towels-”

“-And simply waiting on us hand and foot,” came the playful reply as the two Princesses heard the tell-tale footfalls of their Cabana Boy walking away. 

Sharing a conspiratory grin with Gunnthrá, Laegjarn turned her head and watched the retreating form. “And if you're a good boy, you can help us with the sunblock once you return with our drinks!”

From a distance, Hríd felt the tips of his ears burn as he hastily made his way back to the drink stand.

  
  



End file.
